Falco Maxime: Centcom
Falco Maxime: Centcom is a regional central command base in Just Cause 3. Description According to the in-game map: "Perched high in the mountains and guarded by powerful Bavarium warheads, Falco Maxime is Di Ravello's grandest fortress. The CentCom Tower's computer network houses the largest and most comprehensive repository of Bavarium knowledge in the world." This base is protected by a Bavarium FOW missile system which according to Dimah are "miniature Bavarium nukes", making this place very difficult to attack, but the FOW can be disabled by doing the mission Bavarium Blackout. The base has 4 runways and some large concrete buildings. As with the other two regional central command bases, its highest point is a big tower. Location In the Falco province, in the middle of Insula Striate. This is one of the highest mountaintops in Medici. At night the base lights are visible to great distances in western Insula Striate. Completion *2 Antenna Towers. *2 Circuit Breakers. *1 Core Electrical Unit. *2 Doppler Radars. *12 Fuel Tanks. *2 Long Range Radars. *1 SATCOM Dish. *1 Sphere Tank. *2 Substation Controls. *6 Transformers. Rewards: *U41 Ptakojester unlocks at Rebel drop. *Wingsuit Course: Maxime Tour. *Land Race: Strip Mine Sprint. *Destruction Frenzy: FOW Frenzy. Completion without doing Bavarium Blackout The base FOW is disabled in the mission Bavarium Blackout. The mission will still have to be completed in order to progress the story. One way to complete this base without the mission is to sneak on top of the main tower from the cliff-side and get on top of it. Then, shoot destructibles until an Urga Mstitel shows up. Hijack it. Hover above the main tower, then activate the Bavarium shield for short bursts of attacking chaos objects. As long as you are directly above one of the nuke-launchers, you can safely regenerate your shields until you liberate the base and unlock the U41 Ptakojester. Vehicles During the takeover the base gets support from an Imperator Bavarium Tank and two to three Urga Mstitel helicopters. *U-7 Dravec. **Some frequently land and take off. **Some are parked in the hangar. *CS7 Thunderhawk. **Some frequently land and take off. **Some are parked in the hangar. *Imperator Bavarium Tank. **2 to 3 show up during the takeover to stop you. There is even one patrolling the base before the takeover. **1 in military colors will always patrol the base after the takeover. *Urga Mstitel - 2 to 3 show up during the takeover to stop you. There is even one patrolling the base before the takeover. *Medici Military vehicles such as the Weimaraner W3, Urga Ogar 7 V8, Stria Obrero, and others also show up driven by Medici Military personnel. *A CS Navajo is parked next to the tower. *Urga Fura 570 next to a Fuel Tank. *Urga Bkolos 2100 next to the Core Electrical Unit. *The Rebellion won't send any vehicles to assist you during the base liberation, but upon base liberation, every vehicle here becomes Rebellion property (even the Medici Military-marked IBT) Glitches There is a Medici Military-marked Imperator Bavarium Tank patrolling the base after this base is liberated that is hostile to the Medici Military. This vehicle should probably be in Rebellion colors, however no one can be sure that this is a glitch. The other bavarium shielded vehicle, the Urga Mstitel, cannot be obtained at all after 100% map liberation, as all spawn locations are replaced with an Urga Hrom D. The only way to obtain it in Rebellion colours is through Rebel Drop. The Urga Mstitel and the ones that are called for backup can sometimes spawn as the golden variant of the Urga Mstitel. The golden variant is not supposed to exist in the game until you find all Di Ravello tapes. Wrecks can still be found after you do the last storyline mission, or find the wreck north of this base. The U41 Ptakojester will sometimes not be unlocked in the Rebel drop list and will instead be grayed over and have the text "Military Base Locked" on the far right of the bar, even when liberating Falco Maxime: Centcom. Trivia *This place is one of the hardest military bases to liberate in this province (and region), because as stated above, this place is the military headquarters for this region. "Centcom" is short for "'Cent'ral 'Com'mand". **There are two more locations like this: Cima Leon: Centcom and Corda Dracon: Centcom. *The base can be easily seen at night due to its bright lights perched on top of the highest mountain. *The tower is in ruins after the events of the mission that takes place here. *The four FOW missile launchers which fire the Bavarium nukes bear some resemblance to the Rolling Airframe Missile system. *It is possible to have the Bavarium Launchers attack you after having disabled them. If one enters the fighter jets parked inside the base (not the ones taxiing down the runway) and leaves, the launchers will reactivate, attacking any rebels in the vicinity. If you fly too close though, they will begin attacking you as well. *After the tower is destroyed, an outline of the tower can be seen where it was. This can easily be seen when visiting the base at night. *On rare occasions, you might be able to find a sniper carrying a CS110 Archangel. This sniper rifle is not used very commonly by snipers. Gallery Falco Maxime Centcom.png Falco Maxime Centcom 2.png Falco Maxime Centcom and Rocket (map).png|Map. The circle shows the location of the The Rocket. The Shatterer of Worlds (Falco Maxime Centcom).png|As seen during the mission The Shatterer of Worlds. Falco Maxime Centcom tower lights at night.png|The tower lights are still visible at night after the tower is destroyed. Imperator Bavarium Tank Jet Collision.jpg|A Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk and U-7 Dravec trying to take off from here unsuccessfully after this base's liberation. Notice that the military marked Imperator Bavarium Tank does not care about them. Falco Maxime Centcom Patrolling Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg|A close up of the Imperator Bavarium Tank. Notice that it is in Medici Military livery instead of Rebellion livery. Golden Urga Mstitels.JPG|Two Golden Urga Mstitels here. This can be considered a glitch because this vehicle is not supposed to spawn in normal gameplay, unlike its military variant. Weird.JPG|Wrecks of a Golden Urga Mstitel as well as two Imperator Bavarium Tanks (one rebel and one military) plus a intact military version here. Jc3 mountain view and airport base.png Falco Maxime Centcom during game opening sequence.png|Falco Maxime: Centcom as seen in the game intro. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Notable Buildings